


【蛋维】婚礼进行曲

by Sophia_LordofScourge



Category: Heroes of the Storm (Video Game), World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Wedding
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_LordofScourge/pseuds/Sophia_LordofScourge
Summary: 自搬运，全文六千字一发完，11月1日首发于LOFTER，ID：寒冰之聲。如果风暴出了花嫁玛维的皮肤并且蛋维结婚了的激情故事





	【蛋维】婚礼进行曲

**Author's Note:**

> 【食用说明】  
> ·本文为同紫霄太太联动的妄想系风暴花嫁玛维皮肤的同人，是个pwp  
> ·台服翻译

婚礼进行曲。

 

<<  
玛翼夫·影歌在被推上白桦木方桌的瞬间按住了自己的裙摆，但很遗憾这种努力并没有什么太大的作用，伊利丹·怒风在将她放倒的时候便趁势握住了她的小腿肚，将她的膝盖折到了肩膀，露出雪白丝裙底下同样洁白的内衣和泛着月蓝色光泽的蕾丝吊袜带。  
“你身上到底还有多少朵花？”他挑了挑眉，默默扫视过她身上的婚纱。  
和裙子一样用冰结蛛丝织成的莹白的抹胸用繁复的银饰盘绕着挂在她脖子上，傲人的双峰之间除了蓝绿相间的硬纱剪成的叶状装饰品，点缀着一朵浅紫色的玫瑰。在她的腰带上、头冠上都有这种奇妙得让他怀疑是不是星辉玫瑰亚种的小花儿。此外，在他目光可及的一切有蕾丝镶边的地方，都能够看见镂空的玫瑰花纹。  
他的新娘此时还在挣扎着。玛翼夫看准他分心的时刻，小腿猛地一蹬踹进他的腋窝，镀银的金属雕花鞋头磕得他痛呼一声松了手。她立刻挣开钳着自己腿的另一只手，从桌上滑下来。但在她能采取下一步动作之前，伊利丹的胸膛就彻底挡住了她的去路。  
新郎将她重新按回到桌上：“我还没数完呢。”  
“你是邪能流进脑子里了吗？！快放开我！”玛翼夫咬牙切齿地怒斥。但下一秒她就说不出话了。  
“我说了我还没数完——这儿还漏了一朵。”他重新分开她的腿，面不改色地用手指拂过她双腿之间隐秘的部位，在触及那柔软而幽深的、还未完全从沉睡中苏醒的“玫瑰”的时候，有些恶意地按进了一点。手指再滑出来时，他的指腹已经感受到些许濡湿，而那块轻薄的布料已经泛出了潮湿的深色。  
她颤抖着，努力挺起越来越软的腰，伸手够到掉在一边的玫瑰花环，朝伊利丹头上抡去。几片花瓣飘落之后，那匝花环就被伊利丹拨到了一边，她失去了最后一点能用来自卫的武器。  
他俯下身子，确认自己的犄角能从桌沿伸出去而不会卡住之后，肆无忌惮地剥开她的挂脖银饰，开始啃吻起她的耳根：“那玩意儿婚礼上不是还要用吗，你要把它砸了？”  
“亏你还知道有婚礼！？”她紧闭着眼睛，从牙缝里挤出来这句话。  
说真的，玛翼夫也不知道事情怎么就会变成这样了。经历了一串连她都能讲上两天两夜的险象环生的事情之后，她和伊利丹这家伙，要——  
呃……好吧，要结婚了。  
虽然从某种程度上说他们的确是有一些不清不楚一言难尽的关系，但要让他们在举行过一场技术测试性婚礼之后真的结婚，这还是远远超出了两人的心理承受范围。在时空枢纽里结识的那些人，包括玛法里恩和泰兰妲，都开导过了他们。好容易终于定下来婚礼了，就在今天。  
结果伊利丹这人从昨天晚上后半夜开始就失踪了？  
宾客们差不过已经坐满了礼堂，而那群看起来跟伊利丹一样散发着败军陌路的亡命之徒伴郎团都支支吾吾说不出来他到底在哪儿。没问题，那就由自己亲手把他抓过去。反正在追捕伊利丹这件事儿上她是全艾泽拉斯乃至全相位世界一等一的专家。  
她也的确没花多少功夫就找到他了。他躲在礼堂不远的花园中那栋用于礼拜者休息的两层小楼里。这栋楼之前曾经被“花童”克罗米征调来当做婚礼用品的仓库。  
谁知道她一推开门就被拦腰抱进了屋，伊利丹反手就把门锁上了，还趁着她差点因高跟鞋的缘故崴到脚而精力分散的时候一路亲着她，把她逼上了桌子。  
现在她算是搞明白这家伙要干什么了。  
她努力仰着头试图离他远一些，但实际上只是把她的喉咙更加明显地暴露在他眼底罢了。他想解开她颈后的扣子，不过那扣子的结构比他见过的最复杂的法阵还要奇怪，他很快放弃了，转而拖着玛翼夫的肩胛骨把鼻尖埋进她的乳沟里，湿乎乎的吻落在她剑突的位置。  
“你是不是疯了，马上还有婚礼！”她咬着嘴唇。要是她没记错自己从礼堂冲出来的时间的话应该还有大概一个小时婚礼就要开始了，他们要是再这样乱七八糟地弄下去，到时候就要全时空枢纽的人来看他们的笑话了。  
他将抹胸掀了起来卡在她胸上，咬住她的乳珠，声音听起来有些含糊：“搞什么婚礼，我们光是站在那里就会变成他们的笑柄。”  
狼狈的新娘细细地惊呼了一声。他有些尖锐的牙齿磨在她的皮肉上，鲜明的触感像是在皮肤中留下了一粒粒小火星，她开始出汗了：“我们不去也会变成笑柄的！伊露恩在上啊，你——”  
“不去！”他将她的内裤扯了下来随手丢在一边，两根吊袜带也松开悬在半空，“卡多雷结婚顶多就是随便找个清晨罢了。”  
玛翼夫试图趁他蹲下去把头埋进自己腿间的时候将抹胸拉回原位，无奈那没有松紧的抹胸下围完全卡在了她的乳房上围，她憋得满脸通红，只能先用戴着白纱手套的双手遮住前胸。听到他这么说，她竟然气极反笑了：“放弃吧，伊利达瑞之主，这种田园牧歌的生活不适合你——别！你等一下！”  
她在准丈夫（或者从实质上说，把那个“准”字去掉）的嘴唇凑上去的一瞬间惊叫了起来，但也只发出了一个音节，剩余的音调就在他的有些粗糙的舌头裹上她的阴蒂的刹那融化在了呵出的热气之中。潮湿而温热的感觉像电流般接入她的身体，她的腰在重击下瘫软下去，内里骤然收紧，又颤悠悠地无声舒展了一些。  
他没有在原地徘徊太久，唇舌很快就朝着真正的花蕾的方向游移过去，高挺的鼻梁顶着她。  
她的呼吸声已经相当紊乱了。  
他仔细听着，用舌尖顶开花蕊外层层的花瓣。  
曾经坚不可摧的女猎手挤出一秒钟时间为自己当下的孱弱默默叹惋，便失去了反抗能力。那个长角的混蛋现在吮吸着她，好像她是沙漠中的泉眼似的。她感觉到了粗糙的舌苔擦过入口的软肉深入进去，那种被推开的感觉让她绷紧了大腿，半挣不挣地歪着身子。他甚至弄出了“咕啾”的水声，这令她的脸颊滚烫、从内到外泛出紫红色，那贴合了她肤色的藕荷色粉底肯定也遮不住这滑稽的色泽——混蛋伊利丹，她要把他千刀万剐！  
她气愤地哼了一声，但不知道是不是这细微的声响让伊利丹误会她动摇了，他站起来，蹄子踏在地板上发出闷响。  
玛翼夫这才看向他。伊利丹今天的礼服是一种有些古怪的风格，黑色外套有些像东部王国那些人类的礼服，但盘错在领口与袖口的秘银花叶纹显然是卡多雷的艺术风格。外套之下是敞着领子的白色衬衣与耷拉在脖子上的散开的领花，结实的深紫色胸肌在领口下随呼吸起伏：他从来都不知道怎么把上衣穿好。  
她还是没办法合拢自己的腿。伊利丹将她的左腿按住膝盖，右腿则夹到自己的左腋下，手从她的腿弯下穿过去在解着自己的腰带。事已至此她也无法再逃避现在这种尴尬的现实了。  
她啧了一声。这引得他忙里偷闲抬起眼俯瞰着她。就这一眼，他便愣住了。  
玛翼夫·影歌，那个曾经把自己套在厚重坚硬的盔甲下到处追捕他的，让人怀疑她是不是脑子里除了虔诚纯净的伊露恩信仰（以及把他凌迟的血腥趣味）之外根本没有其他东西的女狱卒，如今被他压在桌子上，裹着长袜的双腿缠在自己的腰间，还用双臂遮挡着丰满浑圆的乳房，一边涨红着脸憋着口气试图将被卡住的抹胸给拉回原位，长发纠缠在雪白的头纱之中。  
太刺——诡异了。  
尽管理智给出了这样中肯的评价，但生理上的反应更加明显。他已经挺立起来的阴茎此刻又涨大了一圈，直接从裤子里弹出来敲在了她的腿间，引起新娘的一声惊呼。  
“你等一下，喂！伊利丹，你——啊！等、你停一下——”身体被钝器缓慢地打开，她仰着头绷紧了脚尖。她能够感受到对方的武器此刻一点点撑开她的入口，就着潺潺的蜜液往里推进。些许的酸痛从包裹着他的顶端的内壁牵连着传来。  
她试图抬起腿踩着他的胸口蹬开他，但伊利丹握住了她的脚踝拉到一边，猛然向里一挺，将自己揳进她的身体。  
深处被撕开的感觉激发了她曾经一度以为麻痹的痛觉，生理性泪水从她的眼角溢出，挂在了睫毛上。她闭着眼颤抖着呵气，被握住的双腿也无力地挂在伊利丹的臂膀上，高跟鞋摇摇欲坠。  
新郎将领子扯得更开了一些，也短暂地阖上双眼体味着被柔软而湿润的阴道包裹的感觉。饱实柔韧的汁水丰满的内里燃烧着闷闷的夏火，紧紧吸着他。他额上的青筋猛烈跳动了一阵。等到确定自己镇定了下来，他开始抽送。  
玛翼夫被他贸然的动作激怒了，然而这个姿势她只能仰躺着承受他的侵略。她感觉到他的顶端像一把重槌，一下下撞击着深处隐秘的软肉，青筋盘曲的粗长茎体摩擦着、牵扯着内壁前后滑动。她一开始以为自己的生殖系统都要被这种粗暴的挺弄拉出体外了，但显然她的身体有着超绝的潜力，温热黏腻的爱液在他的研磨捻转之下不断分泌出来，在阴道内汇聚成小股的暖流，对入侵者发出盛情邀请，还助纣为虐地让对方顶得更快更深。  
伊利丹的右掌从她的腿弯下滑，一路摸索到她的臀瓣和腿根那片没有长袜覆盖的地方，无意识地摩挲起来，他手上粗糙的茧令她打了个激灵，绞紧的内壁使得入侵者低吼了一声。  
“我说你等等——”玛翼夫徒劳地试图把伊利丹伸到她胸上的另一只手挡开，“裙子、会弄脏——啊！”  
裙子？  
迟钝的新郎困惑了一下，反应过来之后伏到她面前露出了坏笑：“你也知道你很湿？嗷——别揪我耳朵！”  
他们气急败坏地接吻，试图咬住对方的嘴唇来宣告自己的权威。在凌乱的呼吸和交缠的唇舌中伊利丹抽出一点神志，将手移到了她的臀瓣下方，用一只手指滑过她的股沟，将抽送中被带出的液体轻轻抹去，又转而涂抹到她的阴蒂上。这个举动让她发出了糜乱的喘息和轻哼，勾得他加快了速度。  
她的声音也被连续的撞击带得断断续续。但从她放在他胸膛上的软绵绵没什么力气的手，他大概能猜到她还是担心着这条命途多舛的婚纱，因而一直在试着推拒。  
真碍事，所以到底是为什么还要来一场婚礼。他这么想着，从她体内抽了出来，将她翻了个身压在桌上。  
硕大的茎体从穴口拔出的瞬间带出了响亮的“啵”的一声，这令她又惊又羞，还没反应过来就天旋地转了。等玛翼夫站好，他不耐烦地帮她把裙子捞上去，又一次插了进去。  
这次的进入比方才顺利得多，还没完全合拢的湿淋淋的穴口迫不及待地抱上了再次入侵的巨物。就着这个姿势，他进得比刚才还要深许多，逼得她发出了一声响亮的尖叫之后紧紧捂住了自己的嘴。  
糟了。  
她抱着身下被卷成一团的层层叠叠的丝裙与蕾丝纱，声音不由得染上了哭腔。她知道大事不妙。他竟然就这么长驱直入到了她最“怕”的地方，最要命的关口——  
他挤过了窄小湿润的腔道，推到了一段稍许开阔的地方，还有一点距离就是她的子宫口。令人沉沦的热度像是燃着火的流星撞进她的深处，有一团光与热在瓦解融化，释放出的快感强烈到让她几乎要忘记了下段还在作祟的粗挺的长茎。混乱中她忽然回想起了上次被打开子宫颈的感觉，她颤栗起来。  
他哼了一声，开始快速小幅抽动。随着体内的热物的运动，她开始能够鲜明地感受到穿梭在自己身体里的茎体的形状，摩擦感清晰而深刻，这种交媾的实感令她羞耻万分的同时身体又热了一些。  
伊利丹的手从层层的纱裙下穿过去，握住了她的腰。女子劲瘦的腰肢和脊背有着流畅如大理石雕塑般的优美弧度，而在圆滑的臀瓣之下，那朵曾经安静不可侵犯的玫瑰花蕾如今流着汁液抖露出“食人花”的面目，贪婪地吞吐着他的硬物。他咽了口唾沫，目光往旁边一转，瞥到了房间角落里的落地镜。  
就算透过被恶魔之火燃烧过而有些模糊扭曲的视野，他也能看清他的新娘此时咬着牙趴在一片纱与丝绸里，为了不让脸上的妆糊在裙子上，正将双手叠在胸前，努力撑着自己不要彻底趴到桌子上。窗外照进来的明媚阳光将这副场景照得通透敞亮。  
玛翼夫显然也发现了他的目光。她挤出一分工夫去看伊利丹注视的对象，然后立刻羞红了脸，将头扭向一边。镜子里的她此刻正以一种极其不雅的姿态伏在桌子上，臀部高高翘起，迎合着那个恶魔猎手的动作——她甚至能够看见那根阴茎的根部水光淋漓地出现在自己屁股后面，又隐没其中。更该死的是她到现在都没能把抹胸弄回原位，只能将胸前的软肉埋进裙子里，试图用布料挡住随着伊利丹的前后冲撞而不停颤动摇晃的乳房。  
伊利丹的速度越来越快了，她只觉得自己已经濒于燃烧，细腻的汗珠从她的皮肤上沁出来，长袜和手套之上的皮肤蒸腾出热气，而伊利丹的汗水滴落在她的腰窝中，激得她条件反射地夹紧腿，换来他不得不强忍住倾泻的冲动的一声恶魔语的暗骂。  
她长长地抽气，攥紧了裙子，脸上满是混杂着痛苦、愤怒和快乐的奇异神情。  
大汗淋漓的新郎早已甩掉了自己的外套，卷起袖子在她身上大开大合起来。他要进行登顶的冲刺了。她除了精神中最后一丝“婚礼他妈的还有二十分钟就要开始了”的理智依然刚硬，从头到尾都化成了一汪水，再也无法克制住从唇边溢出的呻吟。猛烈而快速的撞击抽插让她浑身酥麻，强劲的情欲涌入血管，她卷起脚趾，双腿软到无法站立在地上。伊利丹将她的一条腿抬起来，粗鲁地拨掉了她的高跟鞋，她也从善如流地蹬掉了另一只，靠着踮起脚尖和伊利丹的托扶半悬着，承接着他一下又一下的冲击。  
肉体撞击在一起，阴茎挤出甬道内的空气和蜜露发出响板般的声音，被带出的水溅落在地板上，与他们混乱不堪的喘息声交织在一起。她的哼声愈发高亢，间或伴随着断断续续的警告：“你、你快点完事儿，我们时间不多了……”却又在他加速的时候发出要求减速的矛盾的要求。于是伊利丹打算不管她了，掐着她的臀瓣狠狠驰骋起来。  
她完全软在了桌子上，眼中的幽光剧烈摇动，丁香色的瞳孔已经失去了聚焦。她顾不上什么面子，有些无措地乱喊起来：“你——你不要、啊、不要把那个、弄进来！我不要——在婚、婚礼上，夹着你的——啊！啊——！”  
最后几下全力的撞击，他几乎要将她拆解开来，在火热的内壁包裹之下，他将一股鲜精完全浇灌到了她体内。那种夹杂着邪能的体液比他的血和唾液还要烫上一点，将她彻底烧化了。高鸣与嘶吼爆发，他们在明亮的白昼之中短暂地进入无意识。  
过了好一会儿，这对不守规矩的新人才从高潮的余韵中回过神来。  
“……我们还剩十四分钟……”严谨守时的看守者哑着嗓子，喘息着说。而让他们陷入迟到的险境的罪魁祸首从她体内撤出，从一边的椅背上够来软巾，心不在焉地给她擦拭好一塌糊涂的下身。  
她从桌子上努力爬起来，指尖勾过自己的内裤，瞪了他一眼，慢吞吞地穿上。  
虽然不想承认，但……  
“我就知道你只会引来倒霉事，该死的伊利丹……我算是被你打败了。”她咬牙切齿地控诉。  
而新郎餮足地舒了一口气，一边整理自己的裤子一边斜眼望着她：“放心吧，以后你还会被更多东西打败的，比如吵闹的夜精灵幼崽。”  
“你去死吧。”她真诚地奉上了自己的祝福，“还有十二分钟，我们就要带着一身刚刚乱滚一通的气味站在礼堂里了，到时候所有人都知道我们干了什么。你去死吧，混蛋伊利丹。”  
“所以别管婚礼了，我们不是已经结婚了吗。”  
“你去死吧。”  
“我还得回一趟马尔顿。你先跟我一起走，然后送你回看守者基地。”  
“……好吧。”

 

 

End


End file.
